


Rewriting History

by syzaw



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Multi, idk how to tag it fully, this is really mixed with a ton of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzaw/pseuds/syzaw
Summary: This is my personal rewrite of the ending of the original Heroes series. Just bits and pieces of what happened to some of the main characters with a bit of focus on Sylar.





	Rewriting History

Luckily, Noah managed to talk Claire down. It wasn't an easy task and to everyone's surprise it actually took Sylar sharing a few words with her to truly make a difference. If she had gone through with her plans to jump then the consequences would have been horrific. After reviewing everything and working alongside a new team they decided to let the Carnival continue to exist so long as they followed specific rules and reported to the company. They invited some others and brought wonder and excitement to the world while pretending that they were no different than those around them. Everything was just illusions and tricks, of course. Of course.

In the aftermath of the things that happened, everyone had to settle down. They had lives to continue and things to do besides saving the world. They had no doubt that the world would call for them again eventually. They all kept in contact constantly, sharing their lives openly between each other and making sure to take the time to visit. It was to be expected after all the times they had been brought together.

Claire went back to school and back to Gretchen, trying to piece her life back together and find her place in the world. For once she seemed able to keep out of trouble and was able to focus on her studies and her still new relationship. Out of everyone she seemed to keep the least contact in the group. Which was generally considered a good thing so long as she was sure to say hello once and a while and never forget where she came from.

Emma stayed with the carnival as an agent of the company. She made sure that everything stayed in check and no one went overboard. She enjoyed life there, making people happy with her musical ability. She kept in contact with everyone, though sparingly, and occasionally brought more people into the carnival when they couldn't find any other purpose.

Hiro and Ando returned to japan. They came up with many theories and ideas about abilities, using comics to guide them. The two continue their "Dial-A-Hero" business and help people whenever they are able, making sure to use their abilities sparingly. They were sure to visit their american friends as often as possible since Hiro still found a lot of joy in tourism.

Matt went back to his family. There were problems, but he made it work. He had a child to care for and a wife to make things right with. Hearing others thoughts proved to be the most challenging thing that ever happened to him so he often isolated himself. It was nice having the others to talk to whenever he felt lost. They sympathized with his struggles and texting was much better when you couldnt hear every bad thing going inside someone's head. One day he found out quite by accident that for some reason rap music seemed to help distract him from other people's thoughts.

Noah and Lauren ended up helping Angela rebuild the company. A better one this time. They took feedback from others and worked together. The goal was now not to imprison those with abilities once they have proven to be dangerous, but to reform them. Of course, not everyone could be helped, but it was always worth trying. If all else failed and they had to be put away they had a new and better facility for that to make it more comfortable at least for those kept there. They also now had the carnival at their disposal which worked to help some others as well.

Peter was antsy. He tried to continue being a paramedic but that was no longer enough for him. He became a large presence at the reformed company and with his comforting aura was able to help people with abilities accept themselves. This was, it seemed, his calling. He worked alongside his mother to make the big decisions. 

Tracy survived and arrived quite late to the party. She was welcomed with open arms and had the situation explained to her. She agreed to help with the new company and helped the group keep open contact in a safer manner with the help of Micah so as not to have to censor themselves while communicating by phone. She decided to be very hands on when it came to helping the company and also offered to help them with legal matters.

Micah moved in with Tracy and became an incredibly important figure in the company. As time passed it had become harder and harder to hide the existance of extraordinary people the more popular the internet had become. Chatrooms were popping up all over the place of people seeking support and people trying to prove their existence. This made Micah's job especially important. He had to track people's locations and report them to the company. He also had to work with his team to attempt to remove things from the internet (not an easy task) and/or convince people that theyre faked.

Mohinder returned to India, hoping to make up with Mira. After a month of talks and awkward conversations it became clear that Mira was done with him. She was not willing on being with someone who could disappear at the drop of a hat and she knew that Mohinder wasn't fully done. He never will be, he was a part of this world now. He understood. Heartbroken, he went on to live with his mother for a time. He helped her care for Molly again and attempted to return to his previous job as a professor. Talking to the others so often convinced him to return to America along with Molly and rejoin the company and continue his research.

Sylar was lost. He didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't invited to keep contact with the others, which was undestood considering the horrific things he had done. Though he was given somewhat of a chance by a select few, the others were wary and even openly hostile in Mohinder's case. He disappeared for a time. Wandering on his own and trying to figure out what to do with himself. 

Eventually, after two years of traveling, he returned and dedicated himself to the company completely. He was anxious to help others and prove himself. His goal was to make up for the things he had done. He wanted to find everyone individually and show him how sincere he was. He especially wanted to make up with Molly and Mohinder, the two who suffered the most at his hands. 

Peter mostly kept Sylar doing protection jobs. He would watch and make sure people were okay while they were doing their own thing. Due to their previous partnership, he was paired up with Noah quite often. He usually let Noah do his own thing without offering much input unless he had some trouble. Due to his false confidence and quick thinking Sylar became quite good at getting into things he wouldn't get otherwise. He found it easy to take on fake personas and pretend to know what he was doing and it became quite useful for the more complex things the company had to deal with.


End file.
